Over the past ten years, certain companies have used mixer topology to multiply bandwidth and some now lead the market place in both bandwidth and sample rate using this technology. Band overlay mixer technology has also been used. Some companies have explored digital bandwidth interleave (DBI), which uses one mixer per channel with one band to build the signal using software mixers for reconstruction. At least one company has developed a two-channel 60 GHz oscilloscope that uses mixers to increase the bandwidth, though the topology used for this is currently unknown.
At least one company has taken a sequential multi-acquisition approach using one channel to multiply bandwidth over multiple acquisitions. Also explored has been the notion of a harmonic mixer of any general mixer harmonic configuration, which includes the 1.0 factor in the reference oscillator summation of signals. There has also been an asynchronous time interleave (ATI) application that is also a harmonic mixer approach with multiple overlaid bands on each channel. Numerous other configurations of mixer topology layouts have been considered over the past ten years.